La fille de Louisiane
by Elsphet
Summary: Au cours du 18 ème siècle, la culture du coton fleurissait, ainsi, avec le commerce triangulaire, nombreux étaient les esclaves déportés pour la main d'oeuvre. Callie T en fut une "victimes". Cependant sa vie en Louisiane allait prendre un tout autre tournant auquel elle ne s'attendait pas du tout.
1. Le Départ

******En espérant que cela vous divertisse. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser votre point de vue critique ainsi j'aviserai pour la suite de l'histoire :) Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai un chouilla les pétoches de mettre un écrit en ligne... En tout cas un gros merci à ma correctrice (qui d'ailleurs se régale a faire ça) =D**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Le Départ**

A travers l'obscurité d'une rude nuit d'hiver, une jeune femme au teint basané quittait enfin son travail. Calliope Torres était fourbue de fatigue et le froid environnant rendait sa marche encore plus délicate … Soupirant doucement, elle avançait en songeant au riz qu'elle allait pouvoir acheter à ses parents. Les temps étaient difficiles et elle cumulait les emplois afin de subvenir aux besoins familiaux)

Cependant , tapi dans une ruelle mal éclairée ,un homme à l'allure douteuse l'observait en silence . Dévoilant ses chicots pourris dans un sourire malveillant, il se mit à la suivre avant de lui empoigner violemment le bras et de l'entrainer dans une impasse sombre. Tirée brutalement de ses pensées, Callie ne put que pousser un léger cri de surprise avant d'être plaquée contre un mur.

« Héé ?! » Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier à l'aide, que l'homme la poussa violemment contre un mur lui bloquant la respiration pendant quelques secondes.

La respiration coupée sous le choc et la douleur, elle sentit son sang se glacer alors que son agresseur se collait à elle. L'odeur de crasse mêlée à celle de la vinasse bon marché lui retourna l'estomac .

« Bah alors , on sort seule le soir ma mignonne ? … »

Le souffle chaud de l'homme contre son oreille tétanisa la jeune femme et elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues alors que l'ivrogne laissait vagabonder ses mains sur son corps . Son cou , ses seins , son buste , il continuait son exploration sans douceur et sans pudeur , toujours plus bas ...Les pleurs qui la secouaient redoublèrent et elle supplia d'une voix hachée :

« Je vous... en prie... arrêtez... laissez moi... partir » La jeune femme sanglotait à chaudes larmes. Malheureusement ,cela n'arrêtait en rien la brutalité de son agresseur qui lui écarta les jambes pour y glisser son sexe.

« Mais c'est que tu es chaude ma jolie... je vais te faire prendre ton pied tu vas voir... » lui chuchota l'homme avec un sourire de carnassier sur ses lèvres. Callie hurla espérant qu'un miracle se produise. Les secondes, puis minutes passèrent mais personnes ne répondit à son appel de détresse. Elle perdit complétement espoir quand l'homme la pénétra, lui arrachant sa seule dignité. Tentant vainement de le repousser, elle se fit gifler puis bascula dans un état de demi conscience... Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, ses habits étaient déchirés et un liquide blanc s'écoulait de son entre jambe. Elle se sentait sale, on lui avait volé sa virginité, ce qui faisait d'elle une femme. Callie se releva tant bien que mal et vomit tout ce qu'elle put. Faible ,vulnérable c'est les jambes flageolantes et le corps tremblant qu'elle reprit cependant le chemin de la maison, pour retrouver ses parents.

Arrivée à destination, elle hésita un instant. Le souvenir de son agression tournait en boucle dans son esprit … La mâchoire serrée, le visage crispé, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se ressaisir. S'obligeant à refouler toutes émotions, elle musela ainsi sa douleur, l'enfonçant au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait toujours été douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de ne pas trahir ses sentiments, elle n'allait pas faiblir maintenant .Elle soupira doucement et c'est cachée derrière un faux sourire et vêtue d'un costume superficiel de gaieté qu'elle poussa la porte.

« Papa ? Maman ? Je suis rentrée ! » S'exclama t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Surprise par l'absence de réponse qui habituellement fusaient de la part de ses parents, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. N'y trouvant personne elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. Assis dans leur canapé, Carlos Torres et sa femme attendaient leur fille, pensifs. Alors que leur fille unique entrait dans la pièce, le couple leva les yeux, la fixant d'un air grave.

L'atmosphère était lourde, pleine de malaise .Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait mais elle était bien incapable de mettre le doigt sur le nœud du problème . Lentement, la brunette s'avança pour faire face à ses parents. Son père prit alors la parole d'une voix faible :

« Callie , ma fille … ta mère et moi t'aimons … Et nous le ferons toute notre vie » Les sanglots que provoquèrent ses quelques mots chez sa mère ne firent qu'accentuer l'angoisse qui naissait dans le cœur la jeune femme . Lorsque son père reprit la parole l'appréhension lui nouait la gorge.

« Nous savons que tu travailles dur pour nous aider à nous en sortir … mais malgré tout cela , nous n'y arrivons plus … Et les temps à venir s'annonce beaucoup trop difficile … C'est pourquoi ta mère et moi avons pris une lourde décision … Tu vas partir dans le premier bateau en direction de la Louisiane .. » Sa déclaration avait été hachée, hésitante et jamais il n'avait osé soutenir le regard de son enfant … Les yeux rivés au sol , il se tut … Et un silence pesant s'abattu dans la pièce . Lourd, étouffant …

« Vous m'envoyez ou ?! » la voix de Callie était brisée, défaite. Sous le choc, elle ne réalisait pas encore la nouvelle. Sa mère tenta de l'apaiser de quelques paroles :

« Même si nous t'envoyons la bas, nous t'aimons de toute notre cœur, tu es notre trésor … »

Mais l'effort fut vain. La brunette ne voulait pas des mots doux … Elle voulait des explications, des réponses ! Impuissante face à l'injustice de la situation elle s'exclama :

« J'ai sué sang et eau pour vous ! Travailler sans relâche afin de vous aider ! Et voilà comment vous me remerciez ?! … Vous avez touché de l'argent pour m'envoyer la bas ?

Face au silence de ses parents, elle reprit d'une voix plus forte « Mais répondez moi ! »

Les deux parents baissèrent leur têtes , penauds et gênés, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter …

« Comment avez-vous pu … Vous m'avez vendue, troquée comme un vulgaire objet ! J'ai toujours tout fait pour vous, pour que nous puissions vivre tous ensemble ! Nous étions une famille ! Et vous, vous m'échangez contre de l'argent ! » s'écria la jeune femme

Les parents ne savaient plus où se mettre, mais pour eux , les derniers étaient devenus bien trop durs…( il fallait donc prendre rapidement une décision qui allait bouleverser à tout jamais leur vie.)Il avait fallu se résoudre à faire une décision rapidement … même si cela allait bouleverser leur vie à tout jamais .

« Écoute Callie... On fait ça pour ton bien... Faut nous croire... »

« Pour mon bien ?! Comment osez vous dire ca ?! Vous m'expédiez du jour au lendemain dans un endroit inconnu , à plus de 7000 km de tout ce que j'ai ici à Nantes ! Mes amis, mes souvenirs , mon enfance ,MA VIE ! Ne dites pas que vous faites ca pour Mon bien, vous faites seulement ça pour votre confort personnel ! Et mon opinion ? Vous en faites quoi ? JE NE VEUX PAS ALLER LA BAS ! » les mots étaient sortis en crescendo, balancés d'une traite sans contrôle, hurlés sur le final.

Après un court instant, Carlos rétorqua d'une voix sourde presque menaçante :

« Il n'y a pas de « Je ne veux pas », je suis ton père, tu n'es pas mariée encore, dans cette situation , tu me dois le respect de même qu'à ta mère . Alors tu nous obéis et c'est tout. Si nous avons décidé de cela pour toi, tu respecteras notre choix sans discussion, point final. Prépare tes affaires ce soir, ton bateau partira demain, en direction de la Louisiane. Tu aurais pu être plus mal tombée, il est dit que ton maitre est bon avec ses employés. »

La brunette ne pouvait en entendre davantage. Elle se rua dans la petite pièce qui servait de chambre familiale et se jeta sans douceur sur le vieux matelas. Le surplus d'émotions et la fatigue eurent raison d'elle, les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues et des spasmes secouaient son corps . Épuisée et lasse de la tournure que prenaient les évènements de sa vie, elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Lorsque l'aube arriva , la jeune femme avait un gout amer dans la bouche … Tout allait trop vite , hier encore elle allait simplement commencer une banale journée de travail et ce matin elle allait quitter Nantes… L'Europe même … Elle ne sentait pas prête , pas prête à partir si loin de sa famille , de cette grande ville qui était chère à son cœur … Tous ses souvenirs , bons comme mauvais y étaient … Elle y avait appris la vie , certes pas toujours de manière tendre mais le résultat était la .

Soupirant longuement, elle fit sa valise … Cela fut rapide, elle n'avait que peu d'affaires personnelles , un simple sac de toile avec quelques vieux habits et le tout était bouclé .

Même si elle vivait dans la pauvreté absolue, elle en était pas moins joyeuse de pouvoir respirer la vie à plein poumon. D'autres personnes n'avaient pas ce privilège.

Son sac sur l'épaule, elle n'adressa pas un seul mot à ses parents et quitta pour la dernière fois le cocon familial avant de se mettre en direction du port. Pas une seule émotion n'avait traversé son visage mais plus la distance qui la séparait des bateaux diminuait plus elle sentait l'angoisse la submerger … Son ventre se nouait davantage à chaque pas et son pouls s'accélérait. « Normal ,pensa t elle , ce n'est pas comme si je partais en croisière pour m'amuser et visiter la Louisiane … le voyage va être un véritable calvaire , les cales , le travail …

Les mains moites et le souffle court, elle prit la ferme résolution de tout faire pour survivre à ce périple. Sur cet objectif, elle s'élança dans le port … Noyée dans la foule, elle eut le sentiment de n'être pas plus signifiante qu'une fourmi. Bousculée par les marins et les voyageurs elle était complètement perdue ... Elle repéra un homme assis tranquillement sur un pilier et prenant son courage à deux mains elle décida de l'accoster :

«Euh … S'il vous plait ? »

« Qu'est ce qui y a ma jolie » répondit son interlocuteur.

« Je cherche le bateau en partance pour la Louisiane... Pourriez-vous me l'indiquer ? »

« Oh mais rien de plus simple m'zelle ! Vous voyez le contre maitre qui beugle la bas ? Hé bien c'est votre embarcation qui vous attend ! »

« D'accord, merci monsieur » répondit Callie d'un air quelque peu effrayé.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il parait grande bouche comme ça, mais au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien ce gars. Il s'appelle Dereck Sheperd. »

« Vous savez comment on embarque ? Enfin je veux dire comme se passe le voyage ? Si on devait ramener à manger ou autre... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas... Enfin si vous n'êtes pas prise pour la terre de Robins, là, vous avez des soucis à vous faire... Je veux dire par là que vous serez dans le fond de cale avec tous les autres esclaves achetés, qu'il faudra limite vous battre pour ne serait-ce que manger... Seuls les employés achetés par le Maitre Robins sont traités d'une autre manière. »

« D'accord, je n'ai donc plus qu'à espérer être dans ce cas-là » songea Callie en s'éloignant du jeune homme. Plus elle se rapprochait du contre maitre plus ses beuglements s'assimilaient à des propos cohérents :

« Allez allez ! Bougez-vous les mauviettes ! J'ai pas qu'ça à faire moi ! Magnez-vous le cul bande de lavette ! Ouais c'est ça , ramène ca vite fait sur le pont ! »

Soudain son regard bleu acier capta la présence de Callie et c'est sur le même ton qu'il lança

« Hé vous là ! Oh j'vous parle ! Señorita ! V'te nom ! »

« Calliope... Je suis Calliope Torres monsieur. »

« Hum... Un instant je vous cherche sur le registre. » … « Calliope Torres !Ah … te voila ! Ainsi vous êtes sa nouvelle employée? »

Le contre maitre toisa rapidement la brune aux formes généreuses avant de reprendre :

« Chanceuse … soyez tranquille ,vous passerez non seulement un bon voyage mais vous serez également très bien accueillie par le Maître. » Sur ces dernières paroles , le dénommé Sheperd esquissa un léger sourire et retourna à sa besogne .

La pièce où voyageais Callie était petite, mais elle comportait un lit et une salle de bain, bien qu'assez étroite. Cependant en faisant un rapide tour sur le bateau, elle réalisa très vite la chance d'être seule dans son propre quartier . Elle ne saurait dire si s'était du luxe ou pas, mais comparé à la misère dans laquelle voyageaient les autres passagers ... Après tout comme le dirait sa mère « au royaume des aveugles, le borgne est roi »… De plus, la brunette avait droit à un repas matin midi et soir ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour tout le monde …

Au bout de trois semaines de traversée, les morts se comptaient par dizaine dans les cales du navire. Malgré le maigre confort dont elle disposait, Callie pouvait sentir ses forces s'amoindrir au fil des jours …Le temps passait, lentement et la jeune femme commençait à désespérer de retrouver à nouveau la terre ferme sous ses pieds . Aussi quand ,après deux longs mois de voyage, ils mouillèrent enfin l'ancre dans un port de la Louisiane elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée.

Son sac sur l'épaule, elle descendit lentement du bateau. Deux choses lui sautèrent aux yeux : elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'avoir un sol immobile sous elle et le climat de son nouvel environnement. L'air y était chaud, moite et elle se sentait déjà étouffer et ses habits lui collaient à présent la peau.

« Bon sang … Quelle chaleur ! Comment vais-je faire pour pouvoir travailler avec un temps pareil ?! » Songea-t-elle soudainement.

Un coup dans son épaule , une valise roulée sans ménagement sur son pied et les bousculades des badauds autour d'elle la ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité . Elle était seule, en terre inconnue, au milieu d'étrangers, sans aucune directives ni indications … La vérité était là ,elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire ou de l'endroit où aller. Des larmes de rage et de frustration commençaient à humidifier ses yeux quand elle entendit une voix non loin d'elle :

« Mlle Torres ? Mlle Torres ! Je cherche une jeune femme, Calliope Torres ! »

Elle chercha du regard, la personne qui hurlait son prénom et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise quand elle tomba sur un petit bout de femme à la peau noire . Haute comme trois pommes, celle-ci s'époumonait et hurlait pour se faire entendre. Cependant malgré sa petite taille, la femme dégageait un charisme et une autorité incroyable. Callie se rapprocha rapidement d'elle et immédiatement, ses craintes s'envolèrent.

« Bonjour, je suis Calliope Torres. Vous n'arrêtez pas de m'appeler. »

La jeune femme se retourna et lui lâcha un grand sourire avant de lui dire :

« Bienvenue en Louisiane Calliope Torres ! Venez, une calèche nous attend, nous ferons les présentations après. »

Quelque peu abasourdie par le comportement de son hôtesse , la brunette lui emboita néanmoins le pas. Perdue dans ses réflexions, Callie ne réalisa pas que son guide lui parlait…Elles étaient maintenant arrivées à la calèche et elle pouvait sentir le regard expactatif de son interlocutrice posé sur elle :

« Calliope ? »

« Hum ? »

« Calliope, je vous ai posé une question... »

« Excusez-moi... j'étais perdue dans mes pensées... Vous pourriez répéter s'il vous plait ? »

La jeune femme éclata de rire. C'était un rire communicatif, elle n'était nullement fâchée.

« Je vous ai demandé, où était vos bagages ? »

« Ah... Je n'ai que ce sac ... » Murmura la brunette en désignant du menton le petit ballot posé sur son épaule .

« D'accord... Donnez-le moi je vais le ranger, et allez-vous installer dans la calèche Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir » _Pas de bagages ?! J'avais déjà vu des gens misérables... mais à ce point-là... jamais. _Callie s'assit sur la banquette et attendit sagement l'autre femme, qui n' arriva que peu de temps après elle.

« Bien. Je pense que les présentations peuvent maintenant se faire. Je suis Miranda Bailey. Je vais être ta gouvernante tout au long de ton travail ici .Au début je t'aiderai, mais une fois que tu te seras faites aux différentes tâches que tu auras à accomplir, tu navigueras en solitaire. Il faut que tu saches une chose. Ici les gens se tutoient ou vouvoient. Adaptes toi à eux. Le tutoiement est une forme de respect mais aussi un manque, donc utilise-le au bon moment. »

Callie écoutait attentivement son interlocutrice. Celle-ci sut la mettre à l'aise immédiatement malgré l'univers inconnu dans lequel elle se retrouvait. Tout au long du voyage, les deux femmes discutèrent de divers sujets : des taches que la plus jeune allait devoir accomplir , de son voyage mais également de son passé . Sur ce sujet elle tacha de rester la plus discrète possible, ne voulant pas dévoiler de trop sa vie privée . Les heures s'écoulaient et la brunette prenait plaisir à admirer le paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Alors que progressivement les chevaux ralentissaient, Miranda lui annonça avec un grand sourire :

« Nous voilà arrivée à destination. Bienvenue à ton nouveau chez toi Callie. »


	2. La Rencontre

******Salut tout le monde ! Déjà un grand merci pour vos reviews j'adore ! Ensuite je m'excuse parce que dirons nous que je n'ai pas été super rapide à vous mettre le chap 2 en ligne ^^ J'avais pas mal de boulot, pour ne pas dire que je me noyais dedans ! **

**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira :) Profitez bien et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La Rencontre**

« Waouu... »Fut la seule chose que Callie parvint à murmurer.

« Oui ça fait souvent cet effet la aux nouveaux arrivants »

« C'est magnifique... »

« N'est-ce pas! » répondit Miranda avec une petite pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

Callie était littéralement soufflée. Devant elle se présentait une immense propriété qui en dévoilait long sur la fortune du propriétaire. Observant le terrain, elle aperçût deux grands bâtiments. L'un était le dortoir réservé aux employés, l'autre lui expliqua Bailey était l'entrepôt qui servait au stockage du coton.

En retrait des habitations, un fleuve, communément appelé le Bayou, permettait aux chevaux d'avoir de l'eau fraiche tout près de leurs écuries et un grand pré avait été aménagé pour permettre aux bêtes de galoper à souhait.

« Suis moi, je vais te montrer l'endroit où tu logeras. Comme il n'y a plus aucune chambre disponible pour les employés, tu dormiras dans une des chambres d'amis de la maison. Je sais que le voyage à surement été long et éprouvant, mais tu vas m'aider à préparer le repas, tu verras la cuisine de cette manière » lui dit Miranda.

« D'accord Madame. » répondit docilement Callie

« Hep hep hep! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi ? »

« Que je devais renvoyer la pareil quand on me tutoyait... »

« C'est exact. Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu Madame et que tu me vouvoies? » Rigola Miranda.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on soit si proche avec moi s'pour ça » répondit toute penaude la brunette.

« Sois tranquille, tu t'habitueras. Laisse-toi un temps d'adaptation. Ici personne ne te brusquera. Cette exploitation cotonnière se différencie des autres notamment par la qualité et la gentillesse avec laquelle sont traités les employés. Nous sommes heureux de travailler ici, le maitre est très attentif à notre bien-être et veille à ce que nous ne manquions de rien. Mais surtout …tu peux dès à présent considérer les autres personnes ici comme ta nouvelle famille ! Chacun s'entraide et protège les autres. Si tu as un jour un souci, n'hésite pas à en parler, tout le monde sera là pour toi ! Mais je pense que tout ça tu le découvriras et comprendra mieux par toi-même » ajouta la petite femme avant d'offrir un sourire rassurant à Callie .

« Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça quand mes parents m'ont dit que je venais ici... »

« Ce sont tes parents qui t'ont envoyée ici ? »

« Oui, malgré tous mes efforts pour que notre famille tienne le choc et que l'on puisse affronter la crise qui nous touchait, leur solution fut de m'échanger contre de l'argent … tel un objet …Je ne leur ai même pas dit au revoir … » des tremolos secouaient légèrement la voix de Callie et elle soupira doucement avant de reprendre ses propos plus calmement

« J'ai préparé mes valises, pris le bateau et me voilà … »

Voyant que le sujet était encore très sensible chez la nouvelle venue, Miranda ne creusa pas plus le sujet et préféra la mettre à l'aise en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux et une phrase réconfortante :

« Je vois. En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, tu es la bienvenue ! »

« Merci mada... Miranda ! » Elle ne put réprimer un sourire pour la petite femme qui avait fait les gros yeux lorsqu'elle faillit entendre un madame.

Telles des amies de longue date, Bailey et Torres conversaient tout en préparant le repas. Elles étaient en train de nettoyer le plan de cuisine quand elles entendirent au loin les bruits de course d'un cheval. Callie vit pour sa plus grande surprise tous les employés, y compris Miranda, abandonner leurs taches pour se diriger vers la cour et accueillir le cavalier solitaire.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna Callie.

« Rien de grave. Juste le maitre qui rentre de sa journée. Viens je vais te présenter. »

La brunette suivit le mouvement sans broncher, cependant une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : _Comment suis-je censée le saluer ? Dois je m'incliner ? Lui faire la révérence ou lui tendre la main ? Un regard direct sera-t-il trop irrespectueux vis-à-vis de ma position ? Et si ca se passait mal?!_

« Tout se passera bien Callie. »lui souffla Miranda d'une voix douce

« Hein ? » sursauta la jeune femme

« Tu te torturais l'esprit et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! » rigola Miranda.

_Les deux femmes se postèrent sur le perron de la maison, attendant patiemment que le maitre arrive. Lorsque celui-ci apparut au loin, Callie plissa des yeux pour mieux discerner sa silhouette .Il était dressé fièrement sur son cheval qui marchait à présent tranquillement au pas. Son aisance en équitation ne laissait aucun doute tant il semblait ne faire qu'un avec l'animal. Quand il fut arrivé au niveau des premiers domestiques, il descendit de la selle avec élégance. Il caressa doucement l'encolure du cheval avant de le confier à une domestique._

_Callie était fascinée par la grâce que dégageait cet homme. Un pantalon à pince noir et une ceinture de cuir accentuaient à chaque pas les mouvements de balancier d'une taille fine dont Callie n'arrivait pas à détacher le regard .Un chemisier cintré de couleur blanche mettait en valeur son buste. Ses manches relevées au-dessus des coudes dévoilaient des avant-bras fins et dynamiques . Avec une telle beauté, il doit forcément avoir toutes les femmes à ses bras... _Son visage était caché derrière un chapeau panama en paille, muni d'un nœud plat noir. Les mains dans les poches, il s'avançait avec élégance. _Bougre qu'il est séduisant... Ses longues et fines jambes... Ce buste et cette belle poitrine... Il a vraiment tout pour plaire... Belle... poitrine ?! Il... a... des seins ?! Non... ce n'est pas possible..._

**La mâchoire de la brunette s'était entièrement décrochée. Le choc fut complet** lorsque l'homme relevât la tête, dévoilant ainsi un magnifique visage féminin. Callie était littéralement estomaquée devant cette révélation pour le moins incongrue. _Wahouu...Ce qu'elle est belle…_

La jeune cavalière arriva devant ses deux employées. _Oh... A voir la tête de cette séduisante femme à la peau métisse, Miranda ne l'avait pas prévenue. Sacrée Bailey !_ Elle tendit une main en signe de salut:

« Enchantée ! Je suis Mlle Robins ! La propriétaire de ce domaine. » Annonça-elle tout sourire.

Gênée devant tant de familiarités, la brunette ne sut plus ou se mettre .Elle plongeât son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice et fut happée par deux magnifiques iris bleus. Le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour des ces deux femmes. _Elle a des yeux... semblable à un océan... Les miens font (pâle) figure en étant simplement marron. Et Ses cheveux... De belles boucles d'or... Cette femme est tout simplement sublime..._

Face au comportement stoïque de Callie, Bailey décida d'agir :

« Torrès... Il serait irrespectueux de ne pas vous présenter ! » Quelques secondes s'écroulèrent mais en vain. La brunette était paralysée par la surprise. _Puisque c'est comme ça... on va employer les grands moyens! _La gouvernante donna un coup de coude à la nouvelle arrivante.

« Aïe ! Non mais ça ne va pas ?! » vociféra Callie en se retournant vers la petite femme.

« Bien, maintenant que tu es sortie de ta torpeur tu pourrais te présenter ! »

« Me présenter ? La mémoire lui revient de même que la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait …

Gênée et confuse elle s'exclama tout en serrant la main qui lui était tendue :

« Oui pardon! Callie... Callie Torrès pour vous servir. Je suis enchantée Mlle Robins ! »

« Appelez-moi Arizona. Au fait Bailey... » _Cette belle brune à une peau des plus agréable et douce..._

« Oui ? »

« Arrêtez de jouer avec le fait que je sois une femme et non un homme, cela semble déconcentrer fortement mes employés » dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour et un beau sourire.

« Moi jouer de ça ? Non non du tout ! » Répondit Miranda en rigolant

Sentant la tension électrique entre les deux jeunes femmes, le plus petites des trois décida de les laisser en tête à tête.

« Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai du travail moi! » C'est ainsi que Bailey partit le sourire aux lèvres tout au levant les yeux au ciel. _Hé bé. Ça promet entre ces deux-là!_

Se sentant observée, Arizona orienta la belle brune dans son bureau afin de lui indiquer les dernières recommandations et consignes avant qu'elle ne débute son nouveau travail. Assise derrière son bureau la blonde pouvait scruter les moindre faits et gestes de son nouvel employé.

« Alors Calliope ? Prête pour un nouveau départ? »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom entier ?! » demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

« Je connais tous mes employés sur les bouts des doigts et vous ne faites pas exception à la règle » répondit-elle avec joie.

_Encore ce sourire chaleureux... Bon Torrès il faut que tu te reprennes._

_ « _D'accord madame, je vous écoute. »

« Humm... déjà pas de madame entre nous. Vous pouvez m'appeler Arizona. » Voyant Callie opiner du bonnet elle poursuivit. « Je ne sais pas si Miranda vous a affecté à vos taches mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais m'en charger. Le matin vous vous occuperez des plantations qui sont derrières la maison, le midi nous mangerons ensemble, enfin j'entends par là tout le monde sauf moi en général puisque je suis surchargée de travail. Vous ne recommencerez vos taches qu'aux alentours de seize heures trente. Ensuite vous ferez le ménage dans la maison au premier étage. Je vais insister sur ce point. » Arizona fit le tour de son bureau pour aller prendre appuie dessus en face de la belle. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Callie. « Je ne demande pas à ce que la maison soit irréprochable, juste qu'elle soit propre et viable. De plus je vais être là quand vous ferez le ménage et donc j'aimerai que ça reste calme, après vous pourrez naviguer où vous le souhaiterez ça ne me gênera pas. » Voyant la brunette lever la main pour prendre la parole, la blonde ne lui laissa pas le choix. « Je finis de vous expliquer et je réponds à toutes les questions qui vous taraudent. » la gratifiant d'un sourire aimable. « Le soir vous vous occuperez du repas avec Miranda. Vous aurez droit à votre vendredi de congé. Voilà! Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. J'écoute vos questions. »

« Euh... à quelle heure doit être le réveil le matin ? Quelqu'un prépare-t-il le déjeuner pour tous ou c'est chacun pour soi ? Que fais-je entre le repas du midi et la reprise de mes activité?Ai je l'autorisation de sortir en dehors de la propriété pendant mon jour de convalescence ? »

« Hé bé ! Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez précise... »

« Oh si si ne vous en faites pas je... »

« Hey. Calmez-vous je ne vais pas vous manger » répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux « Je suis aussi là pour vous aider. Alors pour ce qui est du lever le matin :vous commencez à être dans les champs à neuf heures et le petit déjeuner c'est du chacun pour soi .Comme ça chacun peut profiter d'un réveil à l'heure qui lui convient. Pour le midi, enfin le début d'après-midi jusqu'aux activités, c'est tout simplement un quartier libre que je vous laisse. »

« Quartier libre ? » demanda Callie en haussant les sourcils.

« Oui. J'estime que travailler entre quatorze heures et seize heures trente relève tout simplement de la folie. Le soleil est trop haut dans le ciel pour ne pas attraper une insolation ou que sais-je d'autres... Et pour finir par rapport à votre jour de ''convalescence'' comme vous dîtes, vous avez totalement le droit de sortir de la propriété, aller en ville, dans les bars dansant et chantant, faites comme bon vous semble. Cependant je vous mets en garde, ne trainez pas seule dans les rues à partir d'une certaine heure, ça n'est plus fréquentable. »

« Très bien j'ai tout noté mada... »

« Arizona, appelez-moi Arizona... » Elle se leva et alla se poster devant la grande fenêtre de son bureau. Elle s'installa de profil gardant ainsi Callie dans son champ de vision. « Il y aussi un plan d'eau dans lequel vous pouvez vous rafraichir, je l'ai fait aménager exprès. » puis elle se retourna vers la brunette.

Le soleil se reflétait sur sa peau de porcelaine, faisant ainsi ressortir ses yeux bleus océan et sa couleur de cheveux blé d'or. Elle décrocha un sourire charmeur à Torrès qui en fit de même. Elle était complétement captivée par cette femme.

« On a déjà du vous le dire mais qu'à cela ne tienne... Bienvenue chez vous Calliope, j'espère que vous vous y plairez »

« Merci Mlle. Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. »

Le repas du soir se passa sans accrochage, bien au contraire l'ambiance état parfaitement détendue. Callie y fit la connaissance de Lexie, Alex, Christina et Owen.

Lorsque le moment de se coucher arriva, elle s'endormit dans son lit de princesse un sourire aux lèvres. Sa nouvelle vie prenait forme et cela lui convenait.

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite, je planche déjà sur la suite, bien que l'inspiration me fait faux bon.**


	3. Le Premier Jour

******Salut tout le monde ! Bé euh voila le chapitre 3 chaud patate ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Le Premier Jour**

Callie s'était vite endormie, cependant elle eut droit à un sommeil plus qu'agité à cause de multiples cauchemars. Comme à son habitude la brunette se réveilla aux aurores. Une salle de bain était annexée à sa chambre lui permettant de prendre ainsi pour la première fois de sa vie une véritable douche au lieu d'une simple toilette à l'aide d'un bac d'eau. Sous la chaleur du jet d'eau, elle ne put que soupirer d'aise et savourer ce bonheur qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu. Une fois lavée, elle se dirigea en cuisine et commença à préparer le déjeuner pour toute la maison. Elle avait préparé diverses pâtes à viennoiserie la veille et il ne lui restait qu'à les travailler et les enfourner avant de pouvoir les savourer. La cuisine était paisible, elle aimait ces moments de solitude, elle s'y engouffrait, s'évadant ainsi de ses sombres pensées et ses divers soucis.

Une fois les croissants, chocolatines, pains aux raisins et pains briochés sortis du four, Torrès se prépara un bol de café et pris un croissant encore chaud avant d'aller s'installer sous le porche. S'arrêtant quelques instants pour savourer les premières lueurs du soleil sur sa peau, elle ferma les yeux, ne sentant pas la présence d'un autre individu à côté d'elle.

L'autre jeune femme qui était assise dans un fauteuil en osier depuis peu, scrutait la brunette qui semblait rêver éveillée Sa belle chevelure noir retombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Entres de belles mèches bouclées glissées devant son visage, les lèvres charnues et le regard pétillant de la latina captaient toute l'attention d'Arizona. Elle détailla davantage sa nouvelle employée : les rayons du soleil donnaient un magnifique teint caramel à sa peau et sa tenue assez légère pour la nuit révélait de belles hanches et une poitrine généreuse. Elle aurait pu continuer sa contemplation encore un long moment mais elle préféra agir et discuter directement avec celle qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée.

« Bonjour Calliope.

La brunette sursauta et se redressa à l'appel de son prénom.

« Euh.. Bé... Euh... Bonjour Mlle Robins ! » Torres était devenue raide comme un piquet.

Arizona lâcha un soupir avant d'ajouter en riant :

« Bon… le Mlle Robins, ce n'est pas encore ça, mais c'est toujours mieux que madame Robins. »

« Désolée, j'ai du mal à m'y faire.. »Elle hésita quelques instants, se balançant légèrement sur ses pieds avant de demander timidement : « . Puis-je m'assoir ?

« Oui bien sûr! Vous allez me tenir compagnie. Je vous trouve bien matinale Calliope. »

_Encore ce sourire chaleureux dont elle a le secret… _La jeune femme pris place au côté de la belle blonde aux yeux bleus.

« Pour vous répondre, je suis matinale oui, j'aime avoir un temps pour moi ,au calme, j'apprécie le silence. En plus ici je peux voir un lever de soleil ! Chose que je n'avais pas à Nantes avec toute sa pollution ! »

« Ca je veux bien vous croire... » Arizona regardait le soleil pointer le bout de son nez. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir de laisser son esprit vagabonder, Callie la questionna.

« Et vous ? Comment se fait-il que vous soyez debout de si bon heure ? Vous ne devriez pas vous dorloter dans votre lit en attendant qu'on vous prépare le petit déjeuner ou que ne sais-je encore ? »

La patronne la regarda avec un air très sérieux... puis éclata de rire.

« Cela se voit que c'est votre première journée de travail ici ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire empli de malice. « Vous vous apercevrez bien vite qu'ici, le rythme de travail ainsi que le mode de vie est bien différent des autres plantations. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais vous laisser à vos occupations matinales Calliope. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, surtout n'hésitez pas à venir me voir et si il y a un problème avec des gens de l'extérieur appelez Owen et venez immédiatement me chercher. »

« Très bien Mlle Robins! »

Arizona se leva de son fauteuil avec grâce puis s'éloigna en direction des écuries.

_Réalise-t-elle seulement le pouvoir de seduction dont elle dispose ?_songea la cavalière alors qu'elle scellait son fidèle cheval noir , Tornado_. _Elle revoyait sans cesse le visage de la brune dans son esprit … Secouant vivement la tête , elle murmura d'une voix douce:

« Allez mon beau, Zona a besoin de prendre l'air pour se changer les idées. J'ai déjà eu mon lot de souffrances et de soucis comme ça, pas la peine de retomber dans le panneau, n'est-ce pas mon gros... Pas de réponse, donc j'en conclue que tu affirmes ce que je dis ! C'est quand même bien, on tombe toujours d'accord ! Enfin presque... »Elle enfourcha ses étriers et parti au petit trot en direction de la foret à l'orée de la plantation.

Callie était, quant à elle restée assise sur le perron de la maison. Elle n'avait pu détacher son regard de la silhouette de la blonde tout le long de son trajet jusqu'aux écuries et ne bougea que lorsqu'elle ci fut hors de sa portée.

Curieuse de découvrir mieux son nouvel environnement, la brunette se promena dans le domaine pour y connaître les moindres recoins. Elle était émerveillée devant la beauté de la nature qui s'éveillait au petit matin. Son exploration terminée, elle retourna vers la cuisine pour prendre une dernière tasse de café avant de se mettre au travail.

« Salut Callie ! » lança Owen suivit des autres arrivants.

« Callie, c'est toi qui a fait les chocolatines et tout le reste? » questionna Lexie la bouche pleine « Oui je demande parce c'est super bon et hyper gentil d'avoir fait ça ! »

« C'est un régal Torres ! » s'exclama Alex, tandis que Christina hocha simplement la tête pour indiquer son contentement .

« Contente que ça vous plaise, j'en ferai d'autres dans ce cas-là. » répondit Callie toute heureuse que ces pâtisseries fassent l'unanimité.

Bailey entra d'un air enjoué dans la pièce.

« Bien le bonjour tout le monde! »

« On dirait que tu es en forme Miranda ! » s'exclama Owen.

« Je le suis en effet ! » elle se retourna tout sourire vers Callie.« Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour de Torrès, autrement dit, son immersion totale dans sa nouvelle vie ! Allez Callie, on y va, nous avons du pain sur la planche ! »

« Oui... Oui madame ! » Répondit-elle en la suivant de près. Tellement près qu'elle en manqua de lui rentrer dedans quand Miranda s'arrêta brutalement pour se retourner et annoncer d'une voix menaçante :

« Qu'est... ce … que... je... t'ai dit... à propos... de madame ?! » Miranda n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être surnommée le Tyran. Pourtant malgré ce surnom peu flatteur, la petite femme était autant appréciée, voire plus, que les autres employés, par tous ses collègues .Collègues, qu'elle qualifiait elle-même d'amis.

« Oui... mais... euh... »

« Arrête de bégayer et suis moi, tout va bien se passer » ajouta la petite femme d'une voix douce .

Durant la matinée, Bailey expliqua à Callie comment travailler les plantations. Elle lui apprit les gestes à maitriser afin que le coton se développe parfaitement et sainement. Cela s'avéra être une activité éprouvante nécessitant dextérité et endurance. La jeune femme fut très rapidement assoiffée et fatiguée. Sa tutrice s'aperçut des difficultés que la brunette affrontait et lui suggéra de prendre de courtes pauses régulières à chaque heure pour s'hydrater et se reposer.

Le soleil arriva à son zénith bien plus rapidement que ne l'avait prévu Callie et elle accueillit le déjeuner avec beaucoup de plaisir . Les forces commençaient à manquer à tous les employés et chacun pris part au repas avec joie . Malgré les rires environnant et l'ambiance conviviale qui régnait autour d'elle , la brunette ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence d'Arizona , ce qui provoqua une légère pointe de déception chez elle .

Ses deux heures de quartier libre lui offrirent l'occasion de se balader à nouveau dans le vaste domaine. Ses pas l'entrainèrent rapidement devant les écuries ou elle s'arrêta immédiatement quand elle vit la maitresse des lieux travailler avec un bel étalon noir .Torres l'observa un instant, sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à une telle chose . L'animal exécutait des tours de carrière au galop, ses lourds sabot soulevant la poussière et créant une mélodie régulière. Des claquements de langue et encouragements de la blonde accompagnaient la rythmique envoutante des pas de la monture. Sa cavalière ne faisait qu'un avec lui, son bassin épousant parfaitement les mouvements de l'animal. Fascinée , Callie détailla la jeune femme du regard , sa fine silhouette , ses hanches qui se balançaient … Ébahie devant tant de beauté, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de ce corps si fragile et gracieux. De longues et fines jambes, de belles fesses bien rondes, une poitrine généreuse… La blonde avait un déhanchement extrêmement sensuel qui ne laissait pas notre brunette insensible. _Des seins qui ne demandent qu'à être caressés... « Soupir » Tu ne vas pas bien Torrès ! C'est une femme et puis elle est ton patron !_ A cette pensée, Calliope secoua vivement la tête mais dut tout de même se faire violence pour s'éloigner de l'écurie.

16h. Le début de la fin de ses activités. La jeune femme fit le ménage dans un silence presque absolu, se rappelant les directives du Maître Robins. Elle ne fit donc aucun bruit et termina le ménage pour aller s'installer derrière les fourneaux.

La nuit tombante, la petite nouvelle alla se coucher et s'endormit cette fois comme un bébé.

* * *

Le temps passa rapidement au sein de la plantation et cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Callie avait commencé sa nouvelle vie en Louisiane. Elle était rapidement devenue amie avec tout le monde : Owen était réglo et droit, Bailey était une vrai pipelette et un trésor à blagues quand elle s'y mettait. Derrière une carapace, Christina cachait un grand cœur, Lexie était une personne intelligente et très attentionnée. Quand à Alex... Eh bien il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire…c'était tout simplement Alex.

Ayant conservé son habitude de se lever aux aurores, Callie avait droit à un tete à tete tous les matins avec Arizona. Bien qu'elles ne puissent pas beaucoup se parler, notamment à cause de leur emploi du temps respectifs, les deux jeunes femmes avaient vu se développer une certaine complicité entre elles .Complicité que Callie n'avait atteinte avec aucune autre personne dans la plantation d'ailleurs.

Lorsque Vendredi arriva, jour de congé de la brunette , celle-ci decida d'en profiter pour s'accorder une grasse matinée . Telle une marmotte hibernant dans son trou , elle se lova dans son lit et ne le quitta qu'après y avoir trainé de longues heures . C'était rare qu'elle s'accorde autant de sommeil et cela était difficile pour elle tant son organisme était réglé sur des horaires matinales. Cependant aujourd'hui était un autre jour . L'après-midi passa rapidement puisqu'elle décida de s'installer au pied d'un arbre qui lui offrait une vue parfaite sur l'écurie et la carrière . La jeune femme espérait toujours voir la maitresse des lieux travailler avec son bel étalon. Ainsi avait-elle pris l'habitude de s'installer ici pensant sa pause de midi guettant avec impatience le moment ou la blonde arriverait avec sa monture. Le temps avait beau passer elle était toujours autant fascinée par la grâce et l'élégance d'Arizona …

Le soir arrivé, Torres prit la décision de sortir pour la première fois en ville. . D'après ses amis, il ne fallait pas qu'elle rentre sans avoir été au bar de Joe. C'est avec une assurance qui l'étonna elle-même qu'elle poussa les portes de ce fameux pub.

Lumières tamisées, musique en fond sonore. C'était du Jazz et Callie adorait le Jazz. Elle traversa la salle, se faufilant entre les multiples tables pour aller s'accouder au comptoir. Le bar était chaleureux et très spacieux. Une piste de danse juste devant la scène permettait aux amateurs d'y faire quelques pas. Le bar de Joe n'était pas du tout comme ceux qu'elle avait pu côtoyer en France. En plus de la piste de danse et d'une scène pour la musique et chanter, il y avait également un étage qui semblait n'être qu'accessible à la haute société. Seuls les pauvres étaient en bas. D'ailleurs, on ne pouvait accéder au premier étage que part des escaliers qui avaient une entrée privé. Après tout il ne fallait pas mélanger le bas peuple et les gens de rang élevé …

La soirée se passa très bien pour Callie, l'alcool fragile, deux verres et elle fut de suite en piste. La jeune et pulpeuse brunette ne passa pas inaperçu et fut vite collée par une multitude d'hommes prêts à mettre leurs mains un peu partout.

Arizona qui se trouvait à ce même bar, le même soir, avait repéré Callie dès son entrée dans le bar.

Il fallait avouer que disserter sur comment traiter et imposer le respect aux esclaves que l'on a sous sa coupe ne l'intéressait guère. Robins était certes la plus riche et la plus puissante personne de la Louisiane mais elle se démarquait sur sa manière de diriger son entreprise.

En cet instant seule la jeune femme dansant sur la piste l'intriguait. C'est après quelques chansons que la blonde se décida à rentrer et à ramener Callie par la même occasion. Il était vraiment déconseillé d'être seule dans les rues. Arizona descendit les escaliers avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans le bar par les portes destinées au bas du peuple cette fois .

De là, elle chercha Callie des yeux et s'avança un peu plus vers la piste. Quand elle la trouva elle se posta devant elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

« Callie je suis sur le point de retourner à la maison, je vous raccompagne ? Je ne veux pas que vous rentriez seule c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

La jeune femme continuait à danser tout en souriant a Arizona.

« Très bien alors accordez-moi une danse. Sinon je ne rentre pas. »

Robins lâcha un soupir. _Visiblement elle est joyeuse comme il faut, et ma fois très entreprenante. Ai-je le choix de refuser ? Une danse n'engage à rien n'est-ce pas ?_

« D'accord mais une seule et après on s'en va ! »

Callie ravie, avait un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle prit le bras d'Arizona et l'attira contre elle. La musique de fond était un dérivé de salsa.

« Euh... Je ne sais pas danser ça Callie... » Dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

« Ne t'en fais pas je vais mener, tu n'auras qu'à me suivre d'accord ? » répondit Torres.

« Ok je vais essayer... » _Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'elle me fait faire la ?!_

« Détends toi Arizona, je ne vais pas te manger » s'exclama Callie. Elle en profita pour coller son corps entier contre celui de sa partenaire.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! » _Bien-sûr__ il faut qu'elle se colle... Diantre qu'elle sent bon... Qu'elle est douce... Reprends toi tu ne peux pas succomber comme ça !_

« Bien, les pas vont commencer, mais tu es détendue donc ça sera très bien tu verras. »

Les premières notes résonnèrent, et les premiers pas se succédèrent.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis :)**


	4. Simple Avertissement

**Bonjour ! et mille excuses ! ça va faire trois mois dans exactement trois jour que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre... Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'étais en manque non pas d'inspiration mais de motivation ! Et je peux vous assurer que c'est terrible de ne pas en avoir. Tout ça pour vous dire qu'une fois que je l'ai retrouvé me suis attelée à terminer ce chapitre et je ne vous cache pas que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire :) **

**J'ai aussi une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... Se sera le dernier chapitre avant très très très longtemps malheureusement mais je vous promets que je terminerai cette histoire :)**

**Audrey : Très hot... Cette idée me plait owiiiii ou serait-ce ton envie de les voir aller plus loin ? Hum, tout ça mérite réflexion ;) En tout cas j'espère que ça restera toujours très intéressant ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Mum's : Je ne te souhaite pas la Bonne Année mais une Joyeuse Pâques ;-) Alors comment s'en sont-elles sorties, j'ai envie de te dire, tu n'as qu'à lire et tu sauras ! Bailey c'est Bailey, je trouve que c'est un personnage tout simplement extra ! Tyran et à la fois on dirait un gros nounours qui réclame des câlins de partout ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vous avais pas oublié, loin de moi cette idée là, le soucis c'est que j'arrive dans une période d'exam et qu'en plus de ça j'ai commencé d'écrire une autre histoire en parallèle et je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment à fond dessus ! Une fois que j'aurais fini l'autre, je finirai celle-ci :) Ne désespère pas s'il te plait xD Pour répondre à ta petite question, elle l'est oui ! Envers et contre tout si ça te tente d'aller y jeter un rapide coup d'oeil :)**

**Marmionne : En voilà un encore plus long ! :P Merci ! Oui mais regarde le bon coté des choses, ça attise ta curiosité ;) Vite ? Ce mot est inconnu à mon vocabulaire comme tu as du t'en rendre compte !**

**Rickie : Mais non elle ne l'est pas ;)**

**Furling27 : Merci et te voilà servie :)**

* * *

**Simple Avertissement**

Après quelques pas, Arizona faisait à présent entièrement confiance à sa partenaire qui menait la danse. Leurs corps bougeaient à l'unisson, enflammant la piste de danse si bien que les gens autour, impressionnés, s'écartaient pour admirer le duo qui ne cessait de se déhancher avec sensualité au fil de la musique.

La tension sexuelle entre les deux femmes ne cessait de croître. Cependant, aucune des deux ne voulaient arrêter ce moment de plaisir. Arizona se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle se sentait revivre, telle une femme désirable pour ce qu'elle était et non qui elle était. Fermant les yeux, la blonde se laissa aller un peu plus contre la brunette profitant au passage de cette proximité.

_Elle sent si bon... diantre ! Elle a une peau si... douce... Hum... Si je faisais... Si je faisais quoi?! Non stop Zona, calme toi, reprends ta respiration, garde les idées claires. Callie est une belle femme certes, mais elle travaille pour toi et c'est tout... Bigre, je pense encore que c'est une belle femme... Il faut vraiment que je m'éloigne d'elle... _Arizona lâcha un soupir.

« Humm... »

« Tout va bien Arizona ? »

« Ah ! Euh oui oui très bien ! »

« Non parce que la chanson vient de se finir, peut être ce soupir était il une manière indirecte de me redemander une danse ? Ce à quoi je dis oui tout de suite ! » s'exclama Callie avec son plus beau sourire accompagné de son air aguicheur.

La blonde regarda la brune d'un air stupéfait, puis se laissant attendrir, sourit.

« Non Callie... je rentre et tu viens avec moi. »

La brunette fit la moue tel un bébé se voyant refuser la demande d'avoir une sucette. Arizona prit la main de la brunette. A sa grande surprise elle sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps mais celui de Callie également. Trop alcoolisée pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, Torrès lui avait juste donné un regard avec de grands points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Ce à quoi Robbins lui sourit faiblement avant de la faire sortir du bar.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et le temps s'était nettement rafraîchit. Levant la tête vers les cieux, Arizona regarda les étoiles qui n'avaient aucun nuage pour leur faire de l'ombre. La pleine lune brillait de tout son éclat. Le bel astre réfléchissait la lumière sur sa peau porcelaine. Se tournant vers Callie, toujours très joyeuse , et soupira … elle ne savait quel comportement adopter. Elle admira quelques instants le corps de sa partenaire de danse inspira lentement de l'oxygène pour se changer les idées... Elle attrapa doucement Callie et l'emmena vers son étalon ,Tornado. La brunette surprise demanda :

« Arizona, on va rentrer à dos de cheval ? »

« Hum, je ne vois pas d'autres moyens de locomotion, donc oui » répondit-elle tout sourire, amusée par la question.

«Mais... euh Je ne suis jamais montée... » bredouilla la jeune femme

« Il y a un début à tout Callie ! »rassura la blonde .

Assise sur l'encolure du cheval, la brunette se laissait porter, la fatigue se faisant sentir, elle se laissa aller contre le corps chaud d'Arizona qui s'était installée derrière elle. Connaissant bien le propriétaire du bar, elle lui avait confié sa selle en promettant de revenir la chercher très vite. C'était une condition sinéquanone si elle voulait ramener Callie avec elle. Sentant que la jeune femme devant elle s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les bras de Morphée, Robbins passa un de ses bras autour de la taille de son employée afin que celle-ci n'aille pas embrasser le sentier de trop près. Cela lui permit d'avoir un meilleur accès à son cou, lui donnant ainsi la possibilité de mieux humer son doux parfum. Elle l'attira davantage contre elle afin que son corps soit entièrement collé au sien. Incapable de résister plus longtemps à cette si belle luxure qui était juste devant elle, Arizona déposa un doux baiser dans le cou de Callie, puis deux jusqu'à faire traîner ses lèvres sur toute la peau qui était découverte. Ne pensant pas que ses actions avait un réel impact, elle fut surprise quand elle sentit la main de la brunette se poser sur la sienne tendit que de l'autre elle commençait à caresser tendrement la cuisse d'Arizona.

« Callie... » Murmura Arizona dans un soupir d'aise.

« Hum... » répondit l'autre toujours les yeux clos, se délectant de la sensation de chaleur que lui procurait le corps d'Arizona.

« Je... Je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là... Ce n'est pas raisonnable... »

« Mais c'est si agréable... »

« Je te mentirais si je disais le contraire mais... Je ne suis pas certaine de bien pouvoir me contrôler ce soir... »

Ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu que lui faisait la blonde du à la trop grande présence d'alcool dans son sang, elle se retourna comme elle pu pour faire face à la cavalière qui se tenait dans son dos. Leurs visages étaient séparés de seulement quelques centimètres. Inconsciemment Arizona se passait la langue sur ses lèvres et Callie se mordit celle du bas. Le souffle chaud de la blonde venait s'échouer comme une âme en peine contre le doux visage de Torrès. Le cœur de la brunette sortit de ses gongs et commença à battre la chamade quand elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur sa joue. Elle avait la peau si satinée et son toucher était tellement exquis. C'est alors qu'une chaleur inconnue se répandit petit à petit dans les entrailles de Callie, jusqu'à ce cela devienne un véritable brasier qui la consumait de l'intérieur. Lentement elles se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se caressent en douceur. Arizona sourit et lécha délicatement les commissures de la brune tandis que celle-ci agrippa plus fermement les hanches de la belle blonde qui l'émoustillait d'une manière peu négligeable...

Robbins passa une main sur la nuque de Torrès et l'attira un peu plus vers elle, prête à s'emparer de la bouche de Callie. La jeune femme à la chevelure dorée n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire l'amour à côté de ce lac qui reflétait la pleine Lune.

« Tiens, tiens ! Qu'avons nous là... Mais c'est cette chienne de Robbins ! » Arizona se figea dès qu'elle entendit cette voix. Elle pouvait la reconnaître entre mille. Elle retourna son étalon pour faire face à l'autre cavalier, qui visiblement n'était pas seul.

« Preston Burke. » Dit-elle en grinçant des dents.

« Hé bien, on dirait que tu te souviens de moi, je t'ai marqué à ce point là ? » Un rictus apparu sur son visage. Il savait pertinemment qu'Arizona comprendrait ce à quoi il avait fait allusion. Puis il continua sa tirade d'un air faussement désolé. « Allons allons ma grande, depuis le temps, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. N'es-tu pas d'accord ma petite salope ? » On pouvait entendre suinter la menace dans chacun de ses mots.

Arizona ne savait pas trop comment réagir, en plus de sauver sa peau, elle devait sauver celle de Callie, et bien évidement elle avait laissé sa selle au bar, selle dans laquelle se trouvait son fusil. _Si j'avais su qu'on allait avoir de pareils ennuis... Fichtre ! _La blonde se maudissait intérieurement pour avoir négligé cet aspect là. Se rapprochant de l'oreille de Torrès, elle lui murmura afin que les deux autres cavaliers ne l'entendent pas.

« Écoute moi bien Callie, je connais bien ces bois, on va s'y enfoncer et tu iras te cacher prêt d'une énorme souche là où je t'aurais poser d'accord ? Je reviendrais te chercher quand je les aurais semer d'accord ? » La brune tremblait de tout ses membres mais hocha la tête de haut en bas. Arizona passa un bras autour de sa taille et tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pu, seulement elle ne pensait elle même pas s'en sortir. « Bien, maintenant fais comme moi et attrape la crinière de Tornado... » _Mon dieu, faites que tout se passe bien..._

* * *

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu' Arizona courait à travers bois. Burke l'avait faite tomber de son bel étalon et lui aussi avait chuter par la même occasion. Malgré son endurance et sa vitesse, elle fut vite rattrapée par son assaillant. L'homme s'était jeté sur elle en la plaquant au sol sur une multitude de copeaux de bois qui lui entaillèrent sévèrement la peau. Sentant des mains sur son corps, Arizona se débâtit comme elle pu.

« Hé ba alors ma salope ?! On préfère brouter du gazon à longueur de journée plutôt que de se faire pénétrer par un bon gars comme moi ! Bouge pas je vais te montrer ! » Il commença a dégrafer sa ceinture puis son jean. La blonde se tortillait dans tous les sens. _Je ne peux pas finir ainsi... JE NE VEUX PAS !_

La jeune femme qui était allongée sous lui, ramassa un bout d'écorce et essaya de le planter dans le cou de Burke tout en hurlant sa haine contre lui. Étant de dos elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où 'elle visait. Par chance, elle enfonça le morceau de bois dans l'épaule droite de son agresseur. Il fut momentanément surpris et hurla de colère lâchant au passage sa prise sur la jeune femme. Arizona en profita pour se défaire de son emprise et lui décrocha puissant crochet du droit. Seulement elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines puisque l'homme était particulièrement bien bâti et il ne fut que très peu sonné. Quand il retrouva ses esprits, Burke cria de rage et se rua sur Robbins tombant de tout son poids, il se retrouva à cheval sur elle.

« Sale pétasse de merde ! » L'homme au teint mat la rouait de coup avec son poing gauche valide. « ça ne t'a pas suffit il y a quelques années ?! » Un sourire de carnassier se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Arizona avait beau se couvrir le visage à l'aide de ses bras, la puissance de l'homme était telle que si elle s'en sortait vivante elle aurait d'énormes hématomes ,si ce n'est des fractures aux côtes et à ses bras. « Il faut croire que j'me suis pas assez occupée de toi ! » Preston commença frénétiquement à arracher les vêtements d'Arizona. « Je vais te faire ta fête sale chienne ! Et cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme la dernière fois ! »

« Arrête ! Arrête ! » La blonde essayait de se débattre mais elle n'arrivait à rien contre cette brute épaisse. Chaque parcelle d'espoir s'envolait un peu plus à chaque seconde passées entre les griffes de ce chasseur. Arizona ne s'en rendit pas compte mais de chaudes larmes coulaient sur son visage. En repensant à sa soirée, elle eut une pointe de tristesse de ne pas avoir embrassé Callie, cette jeune femme si belle aux courbes de rêves et à la gentillesse rare à tout point de vue.

Arizona Robbins abandonnait son combat pour sa survie. _Après tout, on m'a déjà tout volé une fois... il est normal que ça recommence... _Elle avait les yeux voilés, d'habitude si bleu et perçant. Son droit lui faisait un mal de chien ,un liquide chaud coulait dessus et elle saignait abondamment du nez. _C'est comme ça que ça doit se terminer ? Attends moi maman... je viens te rejoindre... _La jeune femme attendait sa dernière heure, complètement perdue dans ses songes elle ne faisait plus rien pour lutter.

Elle s'apprêtait à recevoir le coup de grâce venant de Burke quand elle entendit un cri aiguë déchirer le silence qui régnait dans la foret. Elle fut instantanément tirée de ses pensées. _Calliope..._

* * *

« Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Lâchez moi ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! » La voix de la femme au teint halé était entrecoupée de sanglots. Callie avait essayé d'échapper à son poursuivant mais l'alcool dans le sang ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Elle finit par être rattrapée par le barbare qui la serra contre lui, frottant son corps contre le sien. La jeune fille n'avait pas assez de force pour se débattre et n'étant pas en pleine possession de ses moyens c'était peine perdue. Elle cria de désespoir quand l'homme lui déchira le haut de sa robe, faisant apparaître sa belle poitrine à l'air libre. Il se pourlécha les babines à la vue que lui offrait contre son grès la demoiselle à la crinière noire. Attrapant un sein dans sa main il se mit à le malaxer sans retenue, tandis qu'il commençait à caresser son sexe. L'homme était tellement excité par le mets de qualité qu'il avait en face de lui que son pénis ne mit pas longtemps à être en érection. Callie pleurait, complètement impuissante face à la situation. Il plaqua ses lèvres contres les siennes, c'est alors que la jeune femme le mordit de toute ses forces, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Énervé par ce manque de soumission de la belle, il lui colla son poing dans la figure avec une telle force que sa tête rebondit contre un tronc d'arbre. Callie tomba à terre, sonnée par le choc qu'elle venait de subir elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes. Sachant ce qu'il allait lui arriver par la suite, elle était tétanisée, incapable de bouger un seul de ses muscles pour prendre la fuite.

Un coup de feu retentit non loin d'eux. Puis un second qui suivit le premier de très près. L'homme regarda dans la direction d'où venait le bruit puis il commença à rigoler.

« La blondasse de chienne vient de se faire descendre. Une fois que j'aurais tiré mon coup avec toi, tu finiras comme elle ! » Il dégrafa sa ceinture puis son pantalon qu'il laissa tomber par terre. Faisant jaillir son sexe raidi d'excitation, il s'exclama d'une voix à glacer le sang.

« Viens m'astiquer le manche ma belle ! » Un rictus se répandit sur son visage quand il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui s'agrippait à l'arbre comme si c'était sa bouée de sauvetage.

Alors qu'il allait obliger la jeune fille à lui sucer son pénis, il sentit quelque chose de froid et circulaire pointé derrière sa tête.

« Un pas de plus O'malley et je fais de ton crane un magnifique feu d'artifice. »

L'homme se figea sur place. Incapable de faire un mouvement, le souffle coupé, il était à la merci d'Arizona.

« Ro... Robbins... Qu'est ce que tu as fait de Burke ?! » demanda-t-il tout en bégayant.

« Il a gagné un voyage au centre de la Terre. » Le ton de voix d'Arizona était très menaçant. Malgré ses blessures elle ne se laissait pas démonter par la peur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur tout simplement parce que la haine qui l'envahissait était bien plus grande encore.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de cette femme, ni même des gens qui travaillent chez moi sinon je te collerai une balle entre les deux yeux, est-ce clair ? » Siffla Arizona.

« Ou... Oui ! »

« Bien. Tu diras à ton patron Mark Sloan que la prochaine fois qu'il tentera quelque chose contre des gens de mon entourage ou moi même, je m'attaquerai à la racine même de la plante pourrie qu'il est. C'est un simple avertissement et maintenant dégage ! » hurla la blonde.

George O'malley ne se fit pas prier et couru très loin la queue entre les jambes. Arizona lâcha un lourd soupir puis se retourna vers Callie qui continuait de s'accrocher à l'arbre comme si c'était son radeau de sauvetage. Robbins s'agenouilla vers elle et enleva sa chemise pour la mettre sur la jeune femme afin de lui cacher son opulente poitrine.

« Viens Calliope on rentre à la maison. » dit Arizona sur un ton emplit de douceur. Elle l'aida à se mettre debout et elles se mirent à marcher en direction de la route. La femme à la chevelure blonde appela son bel étalon plusieurs fois espérant qu'il arriverait rapidement sans rien de cassé. Après quelques minutes d'attente, l'équidé arriva au trot. Les deux femmes montèrent et reprirent leur chemin en direction de la grande maison d'Arizona.

Comme précédemment, elle s'était mise derrière, passant un bras ferme autour de la taille de Callie pour la tenir contre elle, tandis que de l'autre main elle avait attrapé la crinière noir de Tornado pour se tenir à lui. Un silence de mort avait pris place entre les deux jeunes femmes quand celui-ci n'était pas dérangé par les sanglots a demi étouffés de Callie.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elles arrivèrent enfin à destination. Les lumières de la grande demeure étaient toutes éteintes, excepté celles du porche et de l'entrée. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Arizona quand elle comprit que ce n'était autre que Miranda qui l'attendait de pied ferme. La jeune femme était heureuse que Bailey l'ai soutenue et surtout suivie quand elle en avait eut le plus besoin. Sans ce petit bout de femme à la langue bien pendue et son caractère bien trempé Robbins n'en serait jamais arrivé jusque là et elle lui en était entièrement reconnaissante.

Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de la fois ou son père Le Colonel l'avait mise à la porte...Bannie de la famille Robbins, humiliée devant toute la propriété mais aussi devant les autres familles de bourgeois, Miranda avait alors risqué énormément en prenant sa défense. Cela remontait maintenant à des années et la blessure ne s'était jamais entièrement refermée. Depuis, elle était connue comme étant la brebis galeuse, la paria dont il ne fallait pas s'approcher. Seulement, quand elle avait décidé de lancer sa propre exploitation avec l'aide de Miranda, Arizona était rapidement devenue une pointe dans le commerce. Après quatre ans de labeur elle était devenue aujourd'hui l'actrice principale sur le marché du coton, innovant sans cesse ses méthodes de travail, lui permettant d'avoir un meilleur rendement mais aussi une productivité accrue.

Arizona Robbins était devenue le pilier du commerce dans la région de la Louisiane.

Toujours sur le dos de Tornado, la blonde aperçut une petite silhouette qui était sortie de la maison en trombe.

« Zona ! » Se plaquant une main sur la bouche « Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Ton visage ! Et tout ce sang ! Pourquoi tu as juste un soutien gorge et que... Callie a ta chemise et sa robe déchirée ! » Bailey aida les deux femmes à descendre du cheval et gagna le hall d'entrée.

« Miranda, emmène Callie dans sa chambre s'il te plait, je vais mettre Tornado à l'écurie. »

« D'accord, mais je te préviens, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait plus maternel que menaçant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferais... »

La petite femme pas plus haute que trois pommes emmena Callie dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre et commença à la déshabiller pour la passer sous la douche. La jeune femme à la chevelure noir corbeau se laissa faire. Complètement perdue , elle se laissait guider. Quand Arizona fut de retour des écuries, elle alla retrouver Bailey qui tentait de raisonner Torrès pour sortir de la douche.

« Tu as un souci Miranda ? »

« Callie ne veut pas sortir de la douche et j'ai beau la rassurer que rien ne lui arrivera elle ne bouge pas. » Lâcha la femme à la peau mate, suivit d'un soupir de lassitude.

« Je vais m'en occuper, vas te coucher et merci d'être rester éveillée . » Sourit Arizona.

« Hop hop hop ! Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ma petite. Avant que je n'aille me coucher, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il vous ait arrivé. »

Depuis le temps, Robbins savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter l'interrogatoire de Bailey, car quand elle voulait des explications, elle les obtenait. La jeune fille fit la moue mais lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se lança par la suite :

« J'ai vu Calliope chez Joe, je m'apprêtais à rentrer et donc je suis allée la chercher pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, vu comment tous les hommes la déshabillaient du regard. On a fait une danse ensemble et ensuite nous sommes parties. » Arizona se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Sur le retour, Burke et O'malley nous sont tombés dessus. »

« Ma chérie... Dis moi qu'ils ne vous ont pas touchées... »

« Ils n'en étaient pas loin... J'ai été séparée de Calliope et Burke me poursuivait. Je... Je l'ai tué avec son révolver, deux balles dans la poitrine mais c'était de la légitime défense ! Après j'ai couru à en vomir mes tripes vers Torrès pour aller l'aider et là... Je... Il... »

« Allez calme toi Zona, c'est fini, tout va bien. » Miranda avait assise la blonde sur le lit, lui donnant des caresses dans le dos pour la rassurer. Son intention eu l'effet escompté puisqu' Arizona poursuivit son récit.

« Il allait la violer si je n'étais pas intervenu... J'ai bien cru que j'allais le tuer de sang froid... » Sa lèvre du bas tremblait en repensant à l'action qu'elle avait failli commettre. Elle serait devenue une meurtrière.

« Zona regarde moi. Regarde moi ! » Robbins sursauta quand elle entendit le ton dur de Miranda. Elle tourna la tête vers elle avec une lenteur déconcertante et ancra son regard dans celui de la petite femme qui lui faisait face. « Tu es en vie et en plus de ça tu as sauvé Callie, alors arrête de penser à ce que tu aurais pu faire dans la foret puisque tu n'as pas appuyé sur la gâchette. »

« Oui mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais mon enfant. Tu ne l'as pas fait et tu es toujours la personne la plus admirable à mes yeux. Tu m'as bien entendue ? »

Arizona hocha la tête et lui sourit avant de l'enlacer telle une enfant faisant un câlin à sa mère.

« Merci Miranda. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

« Hihi, a qui le dis tu ma brave fille. Allez maintenant occupe toi de Callie et ne t'inquiète pas pour demain, je me charge de tout. »

Sur ces mots, Bailey quitta la pièce pour aller dormir et laisser en paix sa petite protégée. De son côté Arizona se colla à la porte et tenta de dissuader Torrès de rester dans la douche mais c'était comme parler à un mur. Elle attendit dix minutes puis se décida à enfoncer la porte. Quand elle se jeta sur la fermeture en bois, elle entra dans la pièce aussi facilement que possible et pour cause Callie ne s'était pas enfermée elle s'était juste adossée à la porte. Le corps nu, sa peau à même la clarté de l'ampoule, elle grelottait ce qui faisait se dresser les deux tétons rose de ses seins mais la jeune femme ne faisait rien pour se réchauffer. D'ailleurs elle ne daigna même pas regarder qui était entré dans la salle de bain. Arizona resta un instant interdite quand elle tomba sur Callie entièrement nue et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard vagabonder sur ce corps si beau et bien en chair, présentant de magnifiques courbes. Après un petit moment, la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur des blé d'or se ressaisit et attrapa une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de Callie.

« Calliope... Viens dans ta chambre, ici tu vas attraper froid à rester pied nus sur le carrelage. » La voix d'Arizona était douce et compréhensive. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur le lit et entreprit de sécher les cheveux de la brune avec une autre serviette. Une fois terminé, elle alla chercher une nuisette afin que Callie dorme dedans, seulement Torrès ne fit aucun geste pour s'habiller. Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, stoïque comme une pierre.

« Écoute Calliope, il faudrait que tu enfiles cette robe de nuit pour aller dormir... » Arizona ne savait pas comment faire pour la faire réagir. C'est alors qu'elle tourna d'elle même la tête vers la blonde pour la regarder dans les yeux puis elle détourna son regard, incapable de le maintenir plus longtemps. Robbins soupira dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas.

« Je vais enlever ta serviette pour que tu puisses mettre la robe... est ce que tu es d'accord ? » La brune se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Bien. » Arizona fit glisser la serviette le long du corps nue de Callie, son souffle se fit plus irrégulier mais elle rassembla toute sa volonté pour ne pas embrasser, toucher la jeune femme en face d'elle qui était dans un état second. La propriétaire de la maison se fit violence pour ne pas admirer ce corps ni même le frôler. _Bon sang, retiens toi ! Ne profite pas d'elle sinon tu ne vaudrais pas mieux que les deux hommes qui vous ont attaqué ! _Cette pensée eut pour effet de lui donner une douche froide. Ses mouvements devinrent alors mécaniques, elle prit la robe, passa la tête de Callie par le haut, puis un bras et un autre vinrent trouver leur emplacement. Une fois mise en nuisette, Arizona enleva les draps du lit et allongea Callie. Elle la recouvra et s'assit cinq minutes le temps que la brune s'endorme.

Au moment ou Arizona s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre Torrès lui attrapa en douceur le poignet et s'exclama d'une toute petite voix :

« Reste... J'ai peur... S'il te plait... »

Robbins fit non de la tête mais se surprit à s'entendre dire :

« D'accord. Je vais juste prendre une douche et je reste avec toi. » Répondit la blonde avec un léger sourire. Callie lâcha prise et se mit en boule dans le lit, quant à Arizona, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans la pièce et fut horrifiée par l'état de son visage. Son arcade droite était ouverte, le sang qui avait coulé de son nez et sa bouche était à présent sec. Elle fit une grimace en touchant le contour de son œil qui commençait de virer au bleu violet.

« Diantre que ça fait mal ! »

Elle enleva son pantalon et se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir pour voir de plus près son buste. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait deux côtes fêlées et un énorme hématome au niveau de sa cuisse droite. _Surement quand je suis tombée de mon cheval._ Arizona entra dans la douche et fit couler de l'eau froide sur tout son corps afin de la rafraîchir. Elle se sécha en vitesse et au moment d'enfiler ce qui lui servirait de pyjama elle pesta contre elle même.

« C'est pas vrai ! Merde ! » Elle avait oublié d'aller chercher ses vêtements de nuits. Néanmoins, elle ne se posa pas de question et remit les sous-vêtements qu'elle portait. « C'est bon ça fera la nuit, et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle allait me sauter dessus vu l'état dans lequel elle est... »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain sur la pointe de pieds pour ne pas réveiller Callie qui semblait s'être totalement endormie. Arizona se glissa sous les draps aux côtés de la brunette et s'allongea sur le dos les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit un bras serpenter autour de sa taille qui était dénudée. Callie s'était retournée et rapprochée d'elle. Son souffle régulier venait caresser avec malice la peau du cou d'Arizona. Ce frêle contact la fit frissonner mais elle ne fit absolument rien pour se dégager de l'emprise de Torrès. Robbins étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire et son cœur se gonfla, plein de gaité.

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, il est plus long que les autres comme étant le dernier avant un certain moment pour ne pas dire un moment certain, j'ai vraiment voulu vous offrir quelque chose de propre.**

**Je vous fais de grosses bises et à une prochaine :)**


End file.
